elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Slow Time
(Spell) (TIID) (KLO) (UL) |Sound = SlowTime.ogg }} Slow Time is a dragon shout in . Effects When activated, the Slow Time shout slows everything down significantly for a short amount of time. Although the Dragonborn is also affected by the time-slowing effects, they are able to move much faster than their enemies while the shout is active, allowing them to attack enemies with less danger of getting hit back. *TIID slows time down by 70% for 8 seconds. *KLO slows time down by 80% for 12 seconds. *UL slows time down by 90% for 16 seconds. This is particularly useful against enemies that are normally too powerful to afford getting hit by, such as dragons, dragon priests, and Dwarven centurions. It is also useful for mages using spells which require charging. It can also help those who cannot block, allowing the Dragonborn to dodge them. The shout is affected by an alteration perk Stability, which gives 50% longer duration to the shout. It is also affected by potions of Fortify Alteration, which can increase the duration. Enchanted gear, however, only reduces alteration spell costs and does not affect the shout. Using the Amulet of Talos and the Blessing of Talos to reduce shout cooldown, and using the Stability perk and potions of Fortify Alteration, it is possible to cause a persistent (as long as one refreshes the shout by shouting again before the effect runs out) slow time effect. Uses *This shout is useful in conjunction with Fortify Enchanting or Fortify Smithing potions, because their effect, which normally lasts for thirty seconds, can be slowed to last around a minute. *This shout may be particularly advantageous to archers and mages, as it can allow for several shots to be fired before a melee enemy can reach striking range, minimizing the risk while reloading or charging spells, and slowing targets to allow for greater accuracy over distances. *This shout is great for assassins. The Dragonborn will be able to sneak attack multiple enemies before detection. However, this is only effective if the Illusion perk Quiet Casting is acquired, as enemies may become aware of the Dragonborn's presence when the shout is used otherwise. *This can be used in conjunction with Steady Hand, in the archery skill tree, to cause time to stand still at least for a brief time frame, so archers can line up a more accurate shot. Word Wall Trivia *Despite the fact that time slows, damage per second effects, such as those used by the Flames spell or a dragon's breath attack, do not slow with it, making these attacks much more deadly. *While under the effect of the shout, the Archery perk Steady Hand will have no effect. *On the shout menu in game, the icon representing the shout moves considerably slower than other shout icons. *Reading a book during slowed time will cause the book cover and pages to turn very slowly. Bugs * After learning the first word, the second and third word walls may not activate, making it impossible to learn the full shout. This can be solved on PC using the console command "player.teachword X" where X represents the ID of the shout to be learned. * Using the shout in certain locations can cause it to last for an extended duration. In Drelas' Cottage, it has a chance to last until the Dragonborn rests. In Apocrypha, it may not wear off until exiting and then waiting or fast traveling. *Using the shout can multiply the amount of items picked up, such as acquiring multiple Stones of Barenziah from a single location. * Using the shout exactly when Quick Reflexes ends, the duration of the shout can be extended without giving the Dragonborn any additional speed penalty. However, the bonus from Quick Reflexes will stop if the perk is triggered again. Appearances * References *GT.TV with Geoff Keighley - Skyrim de:Zeit Verlangsamen (Schrei) es:Relentizar tiempo ru:Замедление времени